


Valentine's Day Surprise

by dumbsbian



Category: Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Alice plans a surprise for her girlfriend on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Alice/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 6





	Valentine's Day Surprise

It had started just like any other day. Jill woke up for her morning run, came back to shower, cooked breakfast for her and Alice, they'd eat together, and then Jill would go back to their bedroom to get dressed for the day. Alice had the day off, apparently Umbrella recognized Valentine's Day as the kind of holiday for their upper level employees to get off. Maybe it was to make up for Alice having to come in on Christmas to handle some sort of situation. Jill wished that she had gotten the day off like her girlfriend. Neither one of them were the type to get excited over this particular holiday, but it would have been nice for the two of them to have gotten the whole weekend off together. 

"Do you want to pick up something to eat on your way home?" Alice asked as she crawled back into bed. On her days off when Jill wasn't there, Alice would go back to bed and sleep for hours. Jill knew that her girlfriend was terribly overworked, just like Jill had been as she worked her way up to becoming a member of STARS. Part of Alice's exhaustion was from the stress of her job. It didn't help that technically, Alice was dating an "enemy of Umbrella" as the company saw it. That stemmed from one of Jill's first STARS missions, where she'd gone in to investigate a cannibal massacre in a mansion not too far out of the city. Out of her team members, Jill had been the only one who had figured out that it was caused by an Umbrella bioweapon that had escaped. 

"If there's anywhere to get food from," Jill said and Alice smiled at her. They were so different then when they had first met each other. Jill remembered whenever she had first met Alice, the mysterious woman coming into her religious studies class. Alice had been an intern at Umbrella then and Jill had just been accepted into the STARS program. Her parents had insisted that Jill take the offer of a free college education. If the student housing hadn't been closer to the police station than her parents' house, she probably wouldn't have moved and taken on a new workload. 

Both of them had grown up since they first met. If it wasn't for Alice getting her heart broken by some mechanic over the summer, Jill and Alice never would have hooked up. Jill had still been recovering from a couple of bad breakups herself. The two of them liked each other, the sex was good, and Jill was finally eligible for living off campus, so they got a place together. They hadn't been together for more than a few years, and for the first time in her life, Jill realized what it felt like to not know how you could live your life without someone. 

"Come here and give me a kiss before you go," Alice said as she opened her arms. Jill smiled a little to herself and walked over to kiss Alice. She had to hurry up and get to work, but she could take maybe a minute or two to give Alice affection. They had a surprisingly affectionate relationship. Jill had never been one for PDA and Alice had literally told her that she was "too cool for that mushy shit." Not even four months after deciding that they were exclusive, Jill realized that Alice in fact the mushiest person in the world. It didn't matter if they were in public or not, Alice couldn't go more than maybe 3 minutes without touching, hugging, or kissing Jill in some way. 

"As you wish." Jill leaned down and put her fingers under Alice's chin. The first kiss was soft and sweet. Alice broke that one and tangled her fingers in the back of Jill's hair, glad her girlfriend had yet to put her blonde hair into a ponytail for the day. The second kiss was much more heated and Jill was the one who broke that one before it turned into something that'd make her late for work. Alice whined when Jill stood back up and walked away from her. "I really have to go. I'll be back tonight, don't get yourself in trouble. I love you." 

"I love you too," Alice said as she relaxed back in the bed again. Jill grabbed a hair tie from the pile on her bedside table and ran out of their apartment. She tied her hair up as she waited for her car to warm up after starting it. Jill glanced at herself in the mirror and made sure that she looked okay. There had once been a time whenever Jill had dyed her hair darker, whenever she was still working for the respect of her peers. Jill remembered how surprised Alice had been to learn that Jill was naturally a blonde, even if it was a darker blonde. Alice had still been bleaching her hair back then, but both of them had stopped dyeing their hair now. Jill was high enough on rank that nobody was going to make the stupid "dirty blonde" jokes that had made her dye her hair in the first place. It helped that quite a few of the younger guys seemed to respect her for "bagging" Alice. Jill thought that was stupid, but it was better than being called "girl" or "little lady." 

* * *

Alice wasn't sure how Jill had missed the nicely decorated box on the floor of their closet. Most of Alice's clothes were in the dresser, not the closet. Jill preferred to hang her clothes up rather than fold them. Jill was also the one who cleaned the closet, which happened once a week. That box had been there for over a month now, Alice's Valentine's Day surprise for Jill having arrived just after Christmas. Now, it was Valentine's Day and Alice actually had time to get everything ready before Jill got home. 

Jill wasn't high maintenance in the slightest. She never really had been, not seriously at least. Still, Alice thought her girlfriend deserved to be pampered. Getting to tease Jill a bit before was just a little treat for herself. Alice pulled the box out of the closet and opened it, smirking when she saw the contents. Alice wanted Jill to be wet by the time she got home. The lingerie was the easy and obvious route, but Alice wanted to put a bit more into this. 

Alice reached in and pulled out the new and fairly fancy faux leather harness she had purchased. Along with that, she had bought a new dildo. Alice picked it up and ran her finger down the length of it. She hadn't gone for realism with this one, which was a light blue color and ribbed. It reminded Alice of the one that Jill had used to top her for the first time, but this one was a bit bigger. Beside where the dildo had been, there was also a vibrator. It was fairly small, which Alice just saw as being portable if she could ever convince Jill to take that risk. 

Alice set those things on the bed and then grabbed the lingerie set. It was fairly intricate, the lace straps wrapping around her torso and connecting the bra to the panties. Alice stripped out of what she'd slept in and then changed into the lingerie. Next, she put on the garters, remembering how Jill's eyes had lit up a little whenever she'd seen them the last time they'd gone out shopping together. Jill had been bashful and refused to admit that they did turn her on, but Alice knew her well enough to know that was something Jill liked. Alice put the harness and dildo on before going into her dresser to get a pair of grey sweatpants. 

"Let's hope she doesn't kill me for this," Alice said as she posed in front of their mirror. She took a few different pictures, each one getting a bit racier than the last one. Still, she never did reveal the garters that she was wearing. Alice needed something to distract in case Jill came home angry with Alice for teasing Jill while she was at work. 

* * *

"You gonna get that Valentine?" Chris, one of Jill's coworkers asked her. Jill glanced behind her at her phone and saw that it was texts from Alice, six photo attachments. 

"Not right now. Alice is sending me memes again," Jill told him as she slid her phone into her back pocket. Jill knew that Chris didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to press. He had hung around both women long enough to know that both of them could be pretty shameless, especially Alice. 

"I'm gonna go get a soda from the machine, do you want anything?" Chris asked, feeling a bit awkward just standing there with Jill. 

"No thanks, I'm fine," Jill answered. Chris nodded and Jill shifted so that her back was against the wall. She pulled her phone from her pocket and opened it to see what Alice had sent her. It very well could have been a new meme she had found, but Jill doubted that it was. Today was Valentine's Day and Alice had yet to do something like she had done in the years before. Alice would tease Jill every Valentine's Day, claiming she could as long as she also took care of her later. So, Jill cautiously opened her phone and went to her messages. 

The first picture wasn't so bad. Alice must have gone out and gotten a new bra for today, which Jill thought was sweet. Alice was being sort of a dork and flexing in the mirror while pouting her lips. Jill knew that picture was ending up on Instagram because when Alice knew she looked good, she wanted other people to know too. The second picture was a bit worse, as Alice had stepped back and placed her hand over the strap-on she wearing beneath her sweatpants. Jill bit her lip, noting that one seemed like it was longer and maybe thicker than the others they had at home. Had Alice really gone out and bought them a bunch of new stuff for Valentine's Day. 

The rest of the pictures only got increasingly hotter. Jill could feel the heat on her cheeks. Just when she thought it was over, Alice sent in a video. Against her better judgement, Jill clicked on it and her jaw dropped when she saw Alice sucking something off of her fingers and winking in the mirror. Jill closed her messages and checked the time on her phone. She had a few more hours until she could leave. Luckily, it was all paperwork, so she didn't have to worry about going out into the field distracted. 

* * *

It had been radio silence from Jill since Alice had sent the photos and video. A part of the brunette was nervous, like she'd really fucked up. So, she sat herself on the couch and tried looking as innocent as she could. Alice had kept the sweatpants on and put on one of Jill's old RCPD sweatshirts. It was a bit small on her, most of Jill's clothes were, but the other woman liked seeing Alice in them. Alice nervously glanced at the clock on the wall, noting that Jill was late getting home. Just as Alice was about to call her girlfriend, the door swung open and Jill stepped inside. 

"You are an evil woman. Pure fucking evil Alice. Do you know how hard it is to sit there and not think about a million dirty things after that?" Jill asked and Alice bit her lip. 

"Happy Valentine's Day?" Alice asked and Jill rolled her eyes. Alice stood up from the couch and placed her arms around Jill's waist. "Maybe we should get you out of that uniform, it looks a little stuffy." 

"Oh, it definitely is," Jill played along. Alice unbuttoned Jill's shirt as Jill got started on taking off her pants. Alice pushed the shirt off of Jill's shoulders and ran her hands down the blonde's back. Jill jumped a little towards Alice when she felt a hand squeeze her ass. Alice pressed a kiss to Jill's lips, a continuation of what Jill had cut short that morning. Jill's lips part in a moan and Alice's tongue slides into her mouth smoothly. Jill lets Alice lead her down the hallway as their lips are locked in a passionate kiss. Jill's back hits the bedroom door and Alice steps back and pulls off the sweatshirt as Jill opens the door. The two of them move backwards into the bedroom and Jill uses Alice's body to shut the door. 

Jill presses a short kiss to Alice's lips before stepping back. The police officer keeps her hand on Alice's chest, keeping her girlfriend against the door. Jill runs her fingers down Alice's chest until she meets the lace of the bra. Jill trailed her fingers along the lace straps that wrapped around Alice's torso until she met the waistband of the sweatpants. Alice had put in a lot of effort into this for Jill, so Jill decided that she'd do something special for Alice as well. Jill dropped down onto her knees in front of Alice and tugged the pants down. Alice stared down at Jill, watching as her eyes widened excitedly as the garter belt came into view. 

"Fuck Alice." Jill bit her lip as her eyes flicked up to meet Alice's. All Alice could see in Jill's eyes was desire. Heat surged straight through Alice's body to her core as Jill began to press kisses across Alice's hips. Alice's mouth fell open as Jill took the tip of the dildo in her mouth. Alice couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Jill in such a position. Alice was at a loss for words or cognitive thought as she watched Jill take more and more of the plastic cock into her mouth. As if that wasn't more than enough to drive Alice crazy, Jill pushed Alice's underwear to the side and pushed two fingers inside of her girlfriend. Alice's knees buckled at the pleasure of the sudden intrusion. 

The more of the dildo in Jill's mouth, the faster her fingers would move in and out of Alice. Jill wasn't really doing a lot to Alice, but it seemed to be more than enough. Alice hadn't planned on cumming so early in their night, but hopefully after fucking Jill, she'd have enough energy to end their night on the same note she'd planned. Jill stood up as she felt Alice getting close. She moved away from her girlfriend and kicked her pants off as she made her way towards the bed. 

"I want you to cum when you're fucking me," Jill told Alice. Alice stepped away from the door with shaky legs and tried to run over to where Jill was. Alice kneeled down by the edge of the bed and reached under the bed for the box she'd hidden there. She opened it and pulled out the vibrator. "I don't think you'll need any assistance." 

"How will you find out whether you like it or not?" Alice asked coyly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't even remember that I had it out." 

Jill propped herself up on her elbows as she stared down at Alice. The continuous buzzing of the vibrator arose feelings of anticipation in Jill as Alice moved in closer to her. Alice pressed the vibrator against Jill's clit through her underwear as she stood up. Jill began to squirm as Alice leaned over her and slowly slid the vibrator up. Jill's hips bucked up towards Alice, desperate for more. Alice pulled Jill into a sitting position and leaned down to press kisses to the tops of her breasts. Jill reached behind her own back and unhooked her bra. Alice momentarily backed away so Jill could get herself undressed a bit more. Alice's hands groped Jill's breasts, teasing her girlfriend's nipples as she kissed Jill. 

"Do you know how incredibly hot you are right now?" Alice asked as she leaned away from Jill again. Jill leaned back down again as Alice settled down in between her legs. Alice parted Jill's legs and pulled her underwear down as far as she could. Alice wrapped her lips around Jill's clit and sucked as she brought the vibrator just up to Jill's entrance. Jill's hips bucked forward a bit and the toy just barely slipped inside of her. Alice teased Jill a bit more with the vibrator before she turned it off and set it aside. 

Alice placed her hands on Jill's thighs to keep her girlfriend's legs spread as she started lapping at Jill's cunt hungrily. Alice wasn't sure whether she wanted to focus on Jill's clit or keep her tongue at Jill's entrance so she could taste her girlfriend's arousal directly. Alice alternated between the two of them until she felt Jill's thighs trying to snap shut. Alice kept them open as she put her focus on getting every drop of Jill that she could. Jill pushed Alice's head away after she had cum, now eager for Alice to fuck her with the strap. 

"Lay back," Alice instructed. Jill shuffled up the bed and Alice crawled up over her. Alice sat back on her knees and moved Jill's legs up around her waist. Jill could feel the tip rubbing against her entrance and it took a lot of self control for her to not start fucking herself on it then and there. "I'm going to go slowly at first. I don't want to overwhelm you." 

Jill gave Alice a small nod as the brunette leaned down to kiss her. Alice grabbed Jill's hips and pulled the shorter woman down by her hips. Jill broke the kiss as she threw her head back as Alice slowly slid inside of her. Alice would move in about an inch at a time, pull out a bit, and then slid in even further. Jill clung to Alice's biceps as Alice started to develop a rhythm. Jill wasn't sure how long she'd last with Alice fucking her like that. Jill knew that Alice wasn't even completely inside of her yet, but Jill was still so close. Jill had to focus to keep herself from cumming or getting too close as Alice got deeper and deeper inside of her. Once she felt Alice's thighs pressing against her as Alice pushed into her, Jill knew that she could let go. 

Alice was good with a strap. Jill had known that before they'd ever even hooked up. Alice had a way about her, a cockiness that Jill seemed to understand. Maybe at first, the information alluded her, but all it took was one experience with a journalism student for Jill to get it. Jill had learned a lot about fucking from Alice. Still, she doubted that she could ever make Alice feel half as good as Alice tended to make her feel. Alice could do things to her that made Jill completely lose her mind. Once or twice, Alice had fucked her until she literally passed out from the pleasure. 

"It's okay," Alice whispered as she leaned her forehead against Jill's. Alice was cradling her head as she slammed her hips against the backs of Jill's thighs. It was sweet and dirty, all at the same time. Jill was too far into her own orgasm to notice at first how Alice's hips stuttered and the brunette buried her head in Jill's shoulder. Jill thought that she was completely spent for a moment, but the realization that it wasn't just her own cum coating her thighs had kicked things into another gear. Jill sat up a bit and pushed Alice off of her until the woman was laying on her back. "What are you doing?" 

"I want to ride you," Jill said as she ground herself on Alice's thigh. "Then, I want you to sit on my face Alice." 

Alice grabbed onto Jill's hips and lifted her girlfriend up so that Jill was aligned with the dildo. Jill slowly sank down the length of the fake cock and moved her hips back and forth on Alice's lap. Alice laid there and just watched Jill for a moment, wondering how she had gotten so lucky as to be with such an immaculate woman. Jill leaned down and grabbed one of the lace straps from Alice's outfit as she leaned forward a bit. Alice lifted her hips up into the air in a bridge and Jill wrapped her legs around Alice. 

"Come on, I just need a little more," Jill moaned. She was past breathy and desperate. Alice swore that she hadn't heard anything hotter than when her girlfriend got like that. Jill's body began to shake as soon as Alice's fingers touched her clit. Alice let Jill ride out her orgasm, slowly rubbing circles around her clit. Jill fell forward against Alice's body and rolled off to the side. Alice took off the harness and grabbed the vibrator again. She didn't need to make herself wet, but Alice knew that it'd kick Jill into another gear. The promise of getting to sit on her girlfriend's face had excited Alice, giving her an extra burst of energy. Still, Alice spread her legs in a manner that she knew got Jill's attention and then began teasing herself with the vibrator. 

Alice teased herself until she was on the cusp of an orgasm. It hadn't been that difficult to do, not really. She was already sensitive, and Jill fucking herself on top of Alice had turned Alice on beyond belief. By the time that Alice was straddling Jill's head, she was literally dripping wet. Jill brought her hand up to rub Alice's clit as she probed her tongue inside of Alice. She lapped at her entrance as her fingers furiously rubbed Alice's clit, pushing the woman over the edge quickly. Jill kept Alice there though, not letting her go so easily. Jill's mouth moved up to Alice's clit, alternating between sucking and lapping until Alice was pushing against the wall to keep from fall over. With a scream, Alice's legs shook as cum squirted out of her and all over Jill's face. Jill let go of Alice then and Alice just laid back as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," Alice panted as she pulled Jill to lay beside her. Jill rolled her eyes as she pressed a kiss to Alice's lips. Alice surged forward a little, pushing her tongue past Jill's lips. She wasn't sure whose taste was more prominent on her tongue, Jill's or her own. Jill broke the kiss to yawn and Alice let her girlfriend relax in her arms. 

"I don't know how you're gonna top this next year." 


End file.
